


动物世界【10-11】

by Shirley107xibbhlay



Category: all兴
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley107xibbhlay/pseuds/Shirley107xibbhlay





	动物世界【10-11】

零星的火苗被彻底点燃，张艺兴的下巴忽然被捏住了，紧接着就是一个炙热的吻，铺天盖地地袭来。似乎已经没有什么可以阻挡入侵者的步伐，唇舌都被彻底勾缠，变换着角度吮吸。

烫。

口腔逐渐盈满滚烫的水汽，从舌尖一直熨烫到胸腔。

思绪渐渐模糊，张艺兴被吻得下巴微扬，露出一截天鹅般优美的颈项。柔软的唇瓣仿佛天生就需要被人采撷，稍微用力就会留下齿痕，嫣红得仿佛果汁软糖。朴灿烈辗转着角度吮吸，最终忍不住再度深入，品尝着更多的美味。

他们的老师，对手，恋人。

他们的人。

光是想象，下身就抑制不住发硬。朴灿烈的手伸进了浴袍里，顺着腰线一直往下，放肆地揉着白嫩的臀瓣。

“唔，”张艺兴突然意识到什么，艰难地抓住他的手腕：“到房间里。”

边伯贤转头看了吴世勋一眼，目光有些玩味：“心疼了？”

“不是 ”张艺兴目光有点躲闪：“这样……不好。”

金钟仁低头在他脸上啄了一口，挑衅地看着吴世勋：“怎么不好了？”

一个两个仿佛都要看他的笑话，吴世勋额头上的青筋涨了涨，最终黑着脸站起来，把椅子转了个方向：“这样可以了吧。”

“下次，”他忍了忍，闭上眼睛：“以后有机会，再和哥哥……”

“不要说了。”张艺兴手忙脚乱打断他的话，臊得眼角都有点发红，粉嫩的红晕从颈侧蔓延到耳尖，让他看起来仿佛刚捞出来的粉汤圆，尤其惹人怜爱。

体内占有欲蓦然腾升起来，甚至盖过了想要炫耀的心思。边伯贤顿了顿，忽然改口道：“好吧，我们去里面。”

卧室的门随即虚虚掩上，只留下一道细细的门缝，流淌着似有若无的暧昧因子。情欲的味道多得快要漫出来，吴世勋转身看了许久，却舍不得伸手彻底关上，反而鬼使神差般靠近，默默立在门口。

令人脸红心跳的水声传来，混合着撩人的呻吟，一点点冲击着耳膜。吴世勋低低叹了一口气，最终挫败地伸出手，独自纾解体内的欲火。

门缝前多了一个阴影，但此时的张艺兴已经无暇顾及了。他的体温在缓慢的升高，眸底氤氲了一层水汽，沾得睫毛都湿漉漉的。半瓶抑制剂摆在床头，朴灿烈拿起来看了一眼，顺手就丢进了垃圾桶。

“哥哥，”他低低一笑：“你有这么多的雄兽，还要抑制剂做什么呢？”

下一秒，他伸手一勾，张艺兴身上的浴袍随即散开。白皙的肉体呈现在眼前，每一寸都刺激着跃跃欲试的感官。胸前的蓓蕾在冷空气的刺激下迅速挺立，绽放着诱人采撷的色彩。

朴灿烈的眼眸暗了暗，刚想出手，最好的位置就已经被人所霸占。金钟仁舔吻着张艺兴的颈侧，伸手把玩那小小的乳珠：“好可爱。”

朴灿烈嗤笑一声，摇了摇头，拂开那碍事的爪子，俯身含住另一边的乳尖。清浅的香草混合着蛋糕味钻入鼻腔，越发显得甜腻勾人，他轻舔着吮吸，时不时轻咬一口，刺激得张艺兴连连喘息，几乎快要压抑不住喉间的呻吟。

“听说小兔子会假孕，哥哥知道这件事吗？”似乎存在了某种报复心理，朴灿烈轻轻咬了一下张艺兴的锁骨，复而又伸手揉着他的乳肉：“说不定方法对了也会产乳呢。”

金钟仁有些惊讶地看着他，复而又看着掌心小小的乳珠。它是那么鲜嫩可口，又是那么柔软敏感，每一次揉捻都会引起怀里人的轻颤。莹白如雪的乳肉隆起漂亮的幅度，宽大的掌心覆上去，可以感受到丝绸般的触感。

“真的会吗？”

他半信半疑地俯身含住，学着朴灿烈的动作吮吸起来，修长的指尖还按着张艺兴的后背，强迫他挺立起胸膛，把胸前的乳尖送入不同人的口中。

“别……他乱说的，嗯……”

这种感觉实在太过刺激，张艺兴强烈挣扎起来，却被两个人齐齐按住了动作。他最近瘦了太多，雪白的手腕一捏就断，根本不足以抵抗雄兽的压制。纤细的腰部更是盈盈不足一握，金钟仁流连地摸了摸，忍不住感慨道：“哥哥瘦了好多。”

“但该胖的地方也一点没少啊。”

朴灿烈戏谑地笑了笑，目光肆意地往下，欣赏着眼前的大好风光。眼前人的身体白皙而柔韧，指尖轻轻一掐，富有弹性的臀肉就轻轻颤动，仿佛牛乳果冻般诱人把玩：“好想咬一口。”

张艺兴忍无可忍地甩过去一个枕头：“变态。”

朴灿烈一点也没恼，反而手一拉把人抱进怀里，他觉得自己现在就仿佛新得了玩具的小孩，怎么都看不够，怎么都玩不够，恨不得把人连皮带骨都揉进血肉里。这是他们高高在上的老师，也是他们肆意狎弄的宠物，是他们深爱，尊重，却又轮流亵渎的神明。

“哥哥……”

朴灿烈忽然想让他做点什么，欲望冲破了理智的牢笼，比任何时候都要汹涌澎湃。他三两下扒下了自己的衣服，滚烫的凶器抵在张艺兴的腿根，肆意地磨蹭着那里的软肉：“自己放进去，好不好？”

张艺兴倒吸一口冷气，整个人瞬间清醒了不少。他实在想象不出上一次自己到底怎么跟他们进行到最后的，这么庞大的尺寸，根本就不是常人可以接受的。恐惧一时间盖过了情欲，他惊恐地后退了退，又撞上一个结实的胸膛。

“别跑，”金钟仁轻笑着顶了顶他：“后面的更大。”

边伯贤耸耸肩，丢下一管润滑剂：“只有我一个人在认真思考着扩张？”

张艺兴瑟缩了一下，正想跟边伯贤求助，突然发现对方的眼睛早已经变成金黄色的竖瞳，薄樱般的唇瓣微微扬起，带着一股危险而邪气的美感：“不要误会哦哥哥，我只是比较遵守规则，可不是什么好人。”

视线再往下，就看到另一根尺寸狰狞的性器，完全不输于现在抵着他的两根。

“不行的。”张艺兴几乎都要崩溃了，整个人僵硬地挂在朴灿烈身上，根本不敢轻举妄动：“这太大了，根本不可能进得去。”

对方顺势一拉，张艺兴便跌跌撞撞朝前栽去，性器随之卡在一个更适合进入的角度。张艺兴惊恐地瞪大眼睛，挣扎要起来：“我还没准备好，等一下……啊！”

“哥哥等会就知道有多好。”

冰凉的软膏挤进了股间，温热的气息缠上来，亲昵地咬住他的耳尖：“忍一忍吧，再乱动的话，我就直接进来了。”

修长的指尖仿佛早已经熟知他身体里的开关，在彻底进入到末端时，忽然朝上轻轻一勾，撩拨到体内最不能触碰的地方，张艺兴腿一软，整个人彻底塌下腰：“啊……”

销魂的呻吟在耳边炸开，彻底摧毁了仅剩不多的温柔。朴灿烈一把提起张艺兴，让狭窄的穴口对准自己的性器，狠狠地一按到底。紧致的甬道被一路破开，一口气冲撞到底部，凿进那敏感柔软的温柔乡。撕裂的痛楚夹杂着快感呼啸而来，几乎快把张艺兴淹没。

“啊！！”

他脆弱地瞪大眼睛，双腿无力地挂在朴灿烈的肘部，被压制着狠狠操干了几十下，每一次都用了十足的力度，差点要把他撞飞。粗大的性器蛮狠的撞击着，顶弄的，不管不顾地抽插着，几乎快要把他揉碎。

似乎还嫌弃这样的姿势不过瘾，朴灿烈就着插入的姿势将他翻了个边，滚烫的性器在体内狠狠旋转了一圈。

“啊啊……”

意识几乎都要被撞飞了，张艺兴拼命地往前爬，却被捉住脚踝拉了回来，雄兽在床上都是狂躁而霸道的，把所有的温柔一股脑丢到身后，只剩下彻底的占有。

“……等，慢点……啊啊，”

声音早已经溃不成军，张艺兴吃力地撑在上半身，企图缓和一下这种疾风暴雨似的侵占。但他意识稍一回笼，又有人堵住他的唇，将他重新拖进情欲的海里。

“把哥哥抱起来一点，”金钟仁把张艺兴揽进怀里，一边和他热吻，一边示意朴灿烈让出点位置。细白的指尖此时也成了上等的发泄地，他诱哄着张艺兴双手圈拢，上下伺候着他胯间的凶器。

“太大了……”张艺兴浑身战栗，软得仿佛一滩水：“我不行了。”

“这就不行了？”

金钟仁低头看着那双细白的手，心里的邪念在翻涌，他发现张艺兴身上的每一寸都可以勾起他的欲火，不管是小巧的乳珠，饱满的唇瓣，还是艰难含着性器的后穴，都仿佛最上等的祭品，能够轻易摧毁人们心中的善念，只剩下赤裸裸的欲望。

“还差的远啊……”

金钟仁低低喟叹一句，捏着张艺兴的下巴缓缓往下，除了双手，他们可爱的小猎物还有另一张小嘴，可以承接更多的入侵。它是那么小巧嫣红，只进入了一个头部就已经无法再向前了，柔软的口腔包裹着茎身，光是轻轻抽送，就足已让人血脉贲张。

夜还很长，这场属于胜利者的狂欢，注定会持续很久很久……

——

“舒服吗，哥哥？”

像是中场休息，又像是一句体贴的关心，边伯贤低声呢喃，声音带着餍足的慵懒。张艺兴浑身青紫红肿，幽幽看了他一眼，没有说话。

边伯贤笑了笑，忽然往上轻轻顶了一下，张艺兴猛地僵住了，敏感的身体几乎在一瞬间就做出了反应，舒爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。他已经完全被操开了，埋在体内的性器就仿佛定时炸弹，只要稍微一动就能激起剧烈的反应。

“舒服吗？”边伯贤又问道，把玩着他的手：“还要不要……”

张艺兴被他问的没办法，哑声说道：“不要了，这几年都补够了。”

边伯贤“扑哧”笑出声，带动得体内的性器又是一阵乱动，张艺兴恼火地看了他一眼，推了推他的肩膀：“快拿出去。”

“不要，”边伯贤反身压在他身上，又往里顶了顶：“再呆一会。”

“哥哥好香。”他满足地闭上眼睛，轻声说道：“最喜欢哥哥了。”

张艺兴却没有立刻回答，目光顺着卧室的门缝一直往外，看到门口的吴世勋。他不知道在那里站了多久，脸上的神情又失落又愤怒，甚至还夹杂着一丝小委屈。

见张艺兴的视线转过来，他不知觉地往前走了两步，又停住了。边伯贤顺着张艺兴的视线看过去，立刻心领神会，轻笑着问道：“要让他进来吗？”

张艺兴往上拉了拉被子，脸上有点烧。他完全可以想象自己现在的样子，浑身上下没有一处干净的地方，股间全是粘腻的液体，情欲的痕迹从脖颈一直蔓延到脚踝，暗示着今晚究竟过得有多疯狂。

“别了吧，”张艺兴敛下眸：“我想去浴室了。”

“我抱着哥哥去吧。”

冷冽的声音忽然插了进来，张艺兴惊讶地抬起头，却发现吴世勋已经站在床边。他似乎有些焦急不安，别扭地摸了摸鼻子，又急急地加了一句：“就只是带哥哥去而已，什么都不做的。”

“不行哦。”边伯贤邪魅一笑，从身后搂住张艺兴的腰：“他的男朋友不允许。”

张艺兴拍开他的手，小声嘀咕了一句：“谁是我男朋友了？”

这样的互动反而更显得亲密，吴世勋看得眼都红了，只觉得内心无比酸涩。他好像从来没有这么讨厌过比赛，讨厌着那个不合时宜的截止时间，讨厌这样依靠别人的结果。

“哥哥……”

他声音有些沙哑，话到一半却骤然失了声，好像再多说一句就会沦落为自己最看不起的弱者。张艺兴内心忽然腾升起很多感情，不仅有后悔和羞愧，更有一种莫名的怜惜。

几乎是下意识的，张艺兴撑起上半身，轻轻在吴世勋唇上啄了一下。

“世勋……”他的脸微微发烫：“不要不开心了。”

你已经够好了。

然而还没等张艺兴说出下一句，身后忽然传来一股力道，将他拉回了原来的位置。雪松的味道变成了柔和的白花香，少了一分冷冽，更加迷惑人心。

“要消毒哦，”边伯贤半眯着眼眸，轻轻摩挲着他的下巴：“是哥哥先违反规定的，那就不能怪我们多加惩罚了吧。”

“你们……喂！”

吴世勋还有点恍惚，冷不丁感觉自己身上多了几根束缚，金钟仁和朴灿烈就仿佛商量好一般，忽然将他整个人推倒在椅子上，结结实实缠了几根绳子。等到反应过来时，他居然已经动弹不得了。

“靠！”吴世勋难得骂了一句脏话，用力挣扎起来，但是尼龙绳竟然缠得比想象还要紧，用力挣了几次居然都没有弄开。

“没想到真的跟你说的一样，”朴灿烈意味深长地看着边伯贤：“可以啊狐狸。”

“和预想还是有差别的。”

边伯贤笑了笑：“我还以为他会冲进来把哥哥抢走。”

“我才不是那种……放开我！”

张艺兴还没回过神，食髓知味的野兽已经将他团团围住，一左一右拉开他的双腿，猛地插入已经被充分开发的小穴。粗长的性器捅进痉挛的肠道，打着圈磨蹭，深入浅出地捣弄。

背德的快感，征服的胜利，雄性生物的劣根在此时完全爆发出来，比任何时候都要更加可怕。张艺兴只觉得自己快要疯了，极度的羞耻让他不住挣扎，却被轻而易举压住所有反抗。修长的双腿被彻底打开，他以一个门户大开的姿势面对着吴世勋，在他面前承受着他们的侵占。

“这是作为哥哥偏心的惩罚。”边伯贤轻轻咬住他的耳垂，在颈侧吹了一口气：“要好好感受哦。”

“每个人的形状和尺寸，都是不一样的。”

一切宛如恶魔的呢喃，张艺兴感到体内的性器被抽了出去，又换上另一根撞了进来，床被弄得嘎吱嘎吱直响，他不住地呻吟，却只换来更加凶狠用力地顶弄。啪啪的水声不绝如缕，射进身体的精液混合着润滑剂往下淌，弄得身下一片狼藉。

“不要……别，啊啊……”

张艺兴颤抖着挣扎，忽然感到身体的悬空，吓得他手忙脚乱地抱住了身边人。朴灿烈低低一笑，抱着他站直了身体，以插入的姿势走动起来。体内的性器在一瞬间进入到无比深入的地步，仿佛要把张艺兴整个人捅穿。

“混蛋！你们……”

吴世勋整个人快气疯了，整条胳膊上青筋暴起，带动得椅子发出可怖的巨响。手腕被勒出深深痕迹，他却仿佛没有痛觉般用力扭动，把皮肤磨出一片红肿。

“哥哥，你很喜欢他吗？”

朴灿烈忽然低着头问道，性器也在体内小幅度地耸动，张艺兴已经说不出话来，整个人含着泪喘息，小腿都是痉挛的轻颤。

“只喜欢他吗？”

朴灿烈又问道，声音有一闪而过的悲凉。张艺兴失神地看着前方，过了许久，才哑着声开口：“不……”

朴灿烈猛地抬起头，连声问道：“哥哥说什么，什么不是？”

他把张艺兴放下，面对面捧着他的脸，急切地问道：“哥哥再说一次，你看着我，看看我……”

张艺兴的睫毛轻颤，缓缓聚焦在他脸上。眼前的男人明明有多么得天独厚的条件，此时却不安得仿佛被抛弃的小兽。

“我的学生都是傻子……”

张艺兴轻叹一句，挪开了视线。

朴灿烈还有些发愣，忽然感到一个吻轻柔落在他的下巴上，他呆呆地低下头，看见张艺兴的神情有些懊恼，似乎还想尝试什么。

“我亲不到，你太高了。”

张艺兴咬住下唇瞪了他一眼，又小声骂了一句：“榆木脑袋。”

朴灿烈连忙托起他的腰，胯间的硬物想都没想，轻车熟路地插了进去。张艺兴闷哼一声，终于如愿地亲在他的唇上。

“都喜欢。”

清浅的汽水音仿佛三月花开，轻柔地落进每个人的心中。

“你们每个人，我都很喜欢。”

—tbc—


End file.
